


Living Together AU: Christmas with Anti

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: Their little adventure started when Anti mentioned that he’d never seen Christmas decorations before.





	Living Together AU: Christmas with Anti

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of one that egotisticalfloof on tumblr started that I had to write for because I love it so much.

Their little adventure started when Anti mentioned that he’d never seen Christmas decorations before.

Jack was kind of taken aback for a minute, but then he remembered that the glitch had barely gotten a chance to see anything Christmas-related last year since he’d been newly formed and a little out of control.

Not to say he wasn’t any LESS chaotic now, but he’d settled into their house and their lives fairly smoothly.

At least he wasn’t taping razor blades to the door handles and putting glass in Jack’s food anymore…

“You’ve never seen Christmas decorations before?” Signe poked her head around the corner from where she’d been putting up a string of lights on the bannister to the stairs. 

“Never got the chance to,” Anti said with a glitched shrug. “Something to do with the fact that Jackaboy here didn’t want me running around in public.”

“I still kind of don’t…” Jack muttered.

“Oh c’mon! He’s much more manageable now than he was last year!” Signe wheedled.

“‘He’s’ also standing right here,” Anti pointed out, but Signe ignored him.

“We could at least go see the lights and decorations!” She continued. “Surely he can’t get into too much trouble with both of us there.”

“You’d be surprised,” Jack said. “But I guess we could try. If you even want to,” He added, turning to Anti. 

“I think Signe wants to go more than I do. But I  _ am _ kinda interested now that you’re making a big deal out of it.”

“You have to promise to behave though,” Jack said sternly. “And I got a few rules.”

“Of course you do,” Anti said, rolling his eyes. But if Jack had to say, he could swear that the glitch actually looked excited.

~~~

After forcing a scarf and beanie on Anti (who hated anything around his neck in the first place, said it made him itchy), they headed out. 

And Jack had never thought he would see Anti get starry eyed over anything, ever, but looking at all the lights and decorations, it was a close thing. He felt Signe take his hand and looked over to see her smiling.

“I knew he would like it,” She said quietly, nudging her chin at Anti, who was wandering ahead of them, but not too far ahead (as one of Jack’s rules had been that he needed to stay within eyeshot of one of them at all times).

“Honestly I’m surprised that he likes it this much,” Jack admitted. “I just hope he doesn’t get bored and start causing trouble.”

“Then we’ll handle it,” Signe said reasonably, resting her head on Jack’s shoulder. “But don’t jinx it.”

They both looked up when Anti bounded back towards them, scarf nearly falling off in his haste. 

“Did you guys see?” He pointed towards a specific decoration out in front of a shop. “They have a skeleton out, but it’s wearing one of those Santa hats!”

Jack and Signe looked at each other.

“I forgot we didn’t watch that during Halloween this year,” Jack said. “Think he’d get a kick out of it?”

“For the name alone, I’m sure he would,” Signe said, reaching up to neaten and re-tie Anti’s scarf despite his whining. “We could watch it after this.”

“Hot cocoa?” Jack asked pleadingly and Signe laughed as identical sets of puppy dog eyes turned on her, one set sky blue and one set mismatched green and black.

“Yes, fine, hot cocoa it is.” She rolled her eyes as both Jack and Anti cheered, making several people glance over at them.

“Children, the both of you…”


End file.
